Bringing Work Home
by Jade Unicorn
Summary: Paige brings home more than paper work.
1. You Brought Home...Your Work?

Author:Jade Unicorn  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Rating:PG13/R for language and implied issues.  
Disclaimer:I don't own the CHARMED ONES but I do own Kim and her family. I had to pay a gypsy for them but she's mine now. =P  
A/N:Any kind of feedback is welcomed. Can't improve if I don't know what I suck at.  
****

Bringing Work Home:

****

Part One

Paige watched through the glass at the teenage girl inside. The girl was slumped over the table, asleep. She was tired after spending the whole morning in the police's custody. Paige was working on finding out what had happened, but the girl was so tired that she felt sorry for the teenager and let her sleep. A hand came up to touch Paige's shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"Sorry, sometimes I hate this job." Tom, her boss, said. "Here are the papers on her. The neighbors said that they didn't know about her, she was kept inside the house all her life. This is the first time that she's ever been outside." He sighed and went to the door. "Come on, I want you to help me with this one."

Paige followed after him into the room. The girl never moved from her spot. Paige sat down across from the sleeping figure, watching Tom slowly approach her. He laid a hand on the child; the moment that he did she woke up and jumped from her chair and looked at Tom. He reached his hand toward her to show her comfort but she ran to the corner of the room so that her back was against the wall and sat down on the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked nervously at the two people in the room.

Tom looked like a deer caught in headlights, he stood there not sure if he should reach out to her or wait for her to get up on her own. Paige stood up suddenly causing the girl to flinch. Paige spoke softly and lovingly to coax her back to her seat.

"It's okay, he didn't mean to scare you. We just need to talk to you about your parents." The girl looked like she was calming down and relaxing. She stood up slowly and pulled a seat away from the two strangers. Once the seat was pulled away from the table to the corner, she sat down.

"Kim, I'm Tom and you remember Paige from this morning?" She nodded slowly, unsure as to why she was there. "Do you know why you're here?" She shook her head. "You're being put into foster care because you're parents have been bad to you."

"No they haven't. My parents love me, even though I'm a bad girl." Paige knew that the girl was 14 but to a blind person she could have been mistaken for an eight-year-old just by her voice.

"Is that what they told you, that you've been a bad girl?" Paige's heart was getting broken by the day from this job. Kim simply nodded her. Paige took a deep breath and asked Tom to step outside for a moment.

"Look," Paige began "let me talk to her. She needs to talk to another female. From the things that I've read on her file, the last thing she needs right now is a male in the room to remind her of her father." Tom nodded that he understood and walked off feeling a sense of relief that he didn't have to deal with this.

As Paige was about to turn to go into the room, two familiar voices called her name happily. She looked to see her sisters approach her with what looked like good news.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Phoebe asked. She always treated Paige like a toddler who couldn't handle herself.

"I have this really horrible case to work on. It's sad really." Paige fought back the tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" Piper asked, playing her big sister card.

"No, I'll probably be late for dinner too, so don't wait up. I've got to find a place for this girl but I'm not too sure that she'll stay anywhere that I put her. She's libel to take off after her parents." Paige waved goodbye and entered the room. Her two sisters stood on the outside, looking at their young sister through the glass. 

Piper looked at the young teenager. She's reminded the witch of someone but she couldn't think of who.

"You know..." Phoebe's eye brows were furrowed together as she eyed the girl in the room. "She sort of looks like Prue."

That was it, that's who the girl reminded her of, Prue. Kim's hair was the same dark brown, almost black looking hair that Prue's was. Her eyes matched that perfectly of their older sister. The thoughts started to confuse Piper.

"Come on let's go. Where do you want to eat lunch at?" Piper pulled her younger sister with her.

"The Mexican place around the corner?" Phoebe pleaded.

"God Phoebe, that's the third time this week!" Piper hated the place.

"Please?" Phoebe stuck out her bottom lip in an attempt to pout.

"Fine." Piper gave in.

Paige sat down at the table taking into notice that Kim was still on the other side of the room.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry f-for jump-ping earlier." Kim managed to stutter out. "When c-can I-I go see m-my parents-s?"

"We're putting you into foster care for now Kim. The problem is that we can't find a home at the moment, we're still looking. But for the moment, I just want to talk to you." Paige was noticing that she was sounding mature. She was finally growing up.

"Why can't I go home? I should get home, my dad is going to want his lunch soon and I don't like to make my dad mad."

Paige sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought. "You won't ever see your parents again. Kim the things they've done to you were wrong. You're going to get a home were no one would ever do those things to you again."

Kim scooted closer to the table until she was facing Paige directly. When she spoke, it was a whisper. "You don't understand I'm not like the other kids. My parents are the only one's who can deal with my...differences." Her voice, to Paige, seemed different. Instead of that eight-year-old girl she was a few moments ago, she was the 14-year-old girl that she should be.

"What do you mean you're different?"

Kim looked around the room as if there were spies around. "I have special powers that I was born with. Daddy says that I'm a witch."

"Really, what kind of powers do you have?"

"I can move things with my mind."

****

Part Two

Paige emerged from the small room after two hours of being in there talking. She had discovered a lot about Kim. Still, she had nowhere to send the child. The young witch sat down at her desk staring at the picture of her and her two sisters. It was taken a month after she had moved in, right when they were all getting along together. The three witches were smiling from under the frame.

What was she going to do? The child couldn't go back to her parents, but she couldn't go to an orphanage either. They all said that they were either full or that she was too old. There were no local foster homes that were willing to take a teenager.

But what if Paige herself took the girl home? Sure she wasn't suppose to do it, but if she did without telling her boss then it would be okay. The girl needed a place to stay a place off of the streets. And this way Paige could watch over her and make sure that she wouldn't run off back home.

There was only one problem with the idea, her sisters. There was no way that they would let this girl into their home and it was their home after all. But that was something that Paige decided to worry about when she got home.

"Come on Kim, get your stuff. I've got a place for you to stay." Paige stuck her head in the door. The teenage girl stood up and walked towards Paige. Together they walked to the parking lot and got into Paige's car.

They rode in silence to the manor. Once the car stopped, Paige wasn't so sure of herself. At first this seemed like a good idea bring the child home, save her from harm until she got another home. But now the thought of Piper yelling at her made her nervous.

This was really the first family that Paige ever had. She tried her best to not disappoint her sisters cause this is all she had left anymore. Her adoptive parents were dead, her real mother was dead, her real father was someone that she hadn't really met before.

Piper looked out the kitchen window to see who had pulled up in the driveway. She could see a passenger but couldn't tell who it was.

"Phoebe, can you tell whose in the car with Paige?" Her sister came over to look.

"Isn't that that girl Paige was talking to at work? You know her new case?"

"Yeah, but why would she bring the kid here? Unless she is being chased by demons." Piper thought of all the reasons as to why the kid could be there.

"Not demons, just normal, evil parents." Paige walked into the kitchen with the kid following close at her heels. She showed the girl where to sit and took her sisters out into the living room.

"Paige what is going, why is she here?" Piper asked.

"Before you get mad, I had no choice. She can't go home because of her parents and she didn't anyplace to go. I felt sorry for her, please let her stay for the night?" Paige spoke quickly.

Piper didn't know what to say. But Phoebe did. "Paige you can't do that. It's against the rules at your job plus against ours. What if we have demon problems?"

"That's no problem, she's a witch too. She can move things with her mind."

The last sentence gave Piper an instant image of Prue. It still hurt her to know her older sister was dead. But she was better now. There was no more complete sadness over Prue, just momentary mourning periods that usually lasted for two minutes.

Paige went back into the kitchen with her sisters following. Kim watched the three girls closely.

"Okay, ask her anything you want to about the Book of Shadows." Piper and Phoebe's eyes went wide when Paige mention the Book of Shadows.

****

Part Three

Kim shifted under the eyes of the three girls. It made her nervous the way that they watched her as they asked her questions about the Book of Shadows. Once they were satisfied, all the answers were correct, they relaxed.

"Your parents kept you inside all your life?" Piper asked from her position at the counter. 

Kim had requested that everyone keep a distance from her. They may have trusted her but she still didn't trust them. "Yes, but I don't see why everyone gets so upset over it. He did what he thought was best for me."

"What he **_did_** was keep you from being a kid. You spent your whole life as an only child. Did you ever have any other kids come over to your house and play games with?" Phoebe asked.

Kim hesitated for a moment. "No, but that doesn't mean that I grew up wrong. I wasn't meant to be around other kids. I'm not normal, the other kids just wouldn't understand. And it's not like I didn't do some of the things that other kids did. I have video games, I watched TV, but I also read and memorized a lot." Kim was getting agitated that they didn't understand her.

"But your father beat you a lot didn't he?" Paige's voice was getting stressful.

Kim flinched when the sentence was asked. She looked down towards the floor, giving them the answer that they knew. "I was a bad girl." She whispered, slowly rocking back and forth in her seat. Her voice was back at that young age and Paige knew that it was time to back off for a little while.

She looked over to her sisters and gave them a pleading look. Both knew what was up and made mental notes of all their questions for later.

The three sisters left the distraught teenager in the kitchen while they headed towards the living room. They stood, neither one knowing what to do or what to say next. Paige was the first to speak.

"You see what I mean? I needed to bring her somewhere where I could keep an eye on her. She doesn't trust males right now." Paige sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She leaned over slightly so that she still had a clear vision into the kitchen at Kim. She watched the girl slowly come out of her state of shock that she was left in. Soon the girl was back to her normal state.

"What are we going to do?" Piper wanted to help the innocent whenever she could.

"I'm not sure yet. But for now she's going to stay here." Paige answered with disinterest.

Small flecks of blue and white light caught her eyes. She quickly walked into the kitchen to see Leo appearing. Kim tensed up, watching the spots of light shape into a man. Paige put a hand on the girl's shoulder only to make her tense even further. When Leo had finally made his appearance fully, Kim let some of her tension go. She still felt uncomfortable with Paige touching her but before she could say anything, the witch moved her hand.

"Hi guys." He said happily, taking his wife into his arms.

"Leo this is Kim, she's going to be staying with us for a while." Piper announced to her husband. She still wasn't happy with Paige making a decision without her consent.

"Look guys, its getting late and I'm sure that Kim is tired. She's going to stay in my room for the time being." Paige motioned for the girl to follow her. Kim stood, still keeping a watch on the rest of the houseguests as she followed Paige out of the room.

They entered the room that Paige had called hers since she moved in. Originally it was Prue's but now it was hers. Little things in the room still belonged to Prue. Like the bedspread, and some pictures of the family. Paige just didn't have the heart to put them away. She didn't know this sister after all, and this way her way of being close to the sister that she never knew.

"You can sleep in here for now. If you need anything at all, you come and find someone. Piper, Phoebe, Leo and I'll all be here somewhere in the house if you need something. Don't hesitate to come and find one of us okay? I'll come by and check on you during the night." Paige turned to leave but stopped when she heard Kim say something.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me staying here. I know that I'm imposing on all of your lives."

"You're welcome. I'm going to make sure that you get a good home with parents who love you." Paige smiled at the young girl and left.

Paige walked down the stairs, blowing out a long breath of air. She ran her fingers through her black hair and wondered briefly how she was going to deal with her sisters. There, at the bottom of the stairs, her two sisters and Leo stood waiting for her. 

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked with that motherly tone in her voice.

This was enough to send Paige over the edge for her day. "**_We_** aren't going to do a damn thing. **_I'm_** going to take care of this." She headed off into the kitchen. Knowing that it was of no use, they would just follow her anyway.

"Paige, you're taking on a job that you can't handle. You're putting us all at risk, even this girl." Leo was like the father figure of the house. Him and Piper mother and father. 

"I know that, I've thought about all the possibilities and I don't care. She needs somewhere to stay somewhere where at least one person will show her that they care." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She kept saying all day that she knew what to do, but it came to her at that moment that she didn't. She was completely lost and she couldn't ask for help.

Maybe she had made the wrong choice by bringing the girl home with her. At the time, it seemed like the perfect idea. For some reason she felt like the world would end if she didn't help her. Of course she just chalked it up to the fact that she hates seeing kids with tough lives. She had a bad life too. A part of her wished that she would've had someone that did for her what she's doing for this girl.

"We are not discussing this tonight. I'm going to be the one taking care of her. She needs sleep tonight. Tomorrow I'm taking her to get her things from her home. **_Good night._**" Paige climbed back up the stairs to her room. She opened the door slowly, so she wouldn't wake up Kim if she were asleep. But the lights were still on in the small room. And there, on the bed, laid Kim, crying. She made no attempt to move when she heard Paige enter the room.

The young witch sat down on her bed, wondering what to do next. She was afraid of touching the girl, fear that she might jump. Paige had never been a situation like this before and she was completely clueless. Her best bet now was to go on instinct. And her instinct was telling her this girl needed comforting.

Paige slowly changed into her nightclothes. Her every move wasn't known until after it was done. She seemed to be controlling herself without knowing it. She sat back down on the bed with the crying girl. Kim shifted over to give Paige some space to lie down. It was a silent plea for Paige to hold her. The young witch got comfortable and pulled Kim towards her.

****

Part Four

Paige didn't sleep much that night. Her mind raced with images form the day before. Everything seemed to be moving too fast before she could comprehend it. Had she really insisted on this girl staying her sister's house without their permission? Maybe her job was causing her to have a lapse in judgment.

**__**

Stress, Paige thought while she lay there in bed. **_That's what all this is. Stress. I've gone completely mental and I'm going to have to pay for it. God, Piper and Phoebe are going to kill me today._**

Kim was stirring in her sleep. She was unaware of where she was at first. The teenager sat up straight in the bed, looking around furiously.

"Hey." Paige said in her worried mother tone. She could tell that she was getting too attached to this kid.

Kim looked at her and began to relax a little. She held a tense look on her face as she spoke back. "Sorry."

Paige got out of the bed and headed towards the door. "Once you wake up, come down stairs and I'll fix you some breakfast."

The young witch came down the stairs slowly. A headache was forming in her brain. She rubbed her temples slowly, hoping that it would relieve the tension that was there. Inside the kitchen stood her two sisters along with Leo.

"Good morning, where's the kid?" Leo shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

"She's getting up. I've got to take her to get some clothes from her house." Paige grabbed a cup of coffee. She looked up to see her brother-in-law and her two sisters staring at her like she had just turned into a demon. "What?"

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Piper said from the table.

Paige looked down at her cup. Since when **_did_** she drink coffee? It was just another piece of proof that she was going insane.

Sounds of footsteps came into the kitchen. Kim was there, dressed in her clothes, not sure what she should do now. The same look was in everyone else's eyes too. Leo felt that it was his exit to leave. He looked at his wife and nodded towards the door. She got up to follow his lead.

"How is Paige going to get into Kim's house without the parents noticing?" Leo was concerned for both the kid and Paige.

Piper gave a deep sigh. "I'm not sure, honey. I'm just not sure."

In the kitchen, Kim had taken a seat at the table. The two sisters said nothing, just watched her every move. Something seemed different about the kid today. She seemed off her balance.

Even though Phoebe didn't know the girl, she could feel that something was terribly wrong. Kim kept rubbing her forehead like she had a headache. She kept her eyes tightly closed the whole time. Her body started rocking back and forth in the chair slowly.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked the girl.

"I-I n-need," She was breathing kind of hard, almost panting now. "M-my, uh," She was lost on the words. "My m-me-med-medicine." Finally she got the sentence out.

This worried Paige, she wasn't told that the girl was on medication. Franticly she searched her brain for any traces of this said medication. "What medicine Kim?" Paige walked over to Kim.

"I h-ha-have...." She stopped talking. The look on her face was almost as if it hurt her to speak. She took a deep breath even though it pained her and quickly said, "I have ADHD."

What was she going to do now? It was necessary for her to have her medication, but it wasn't life or death either. Yet another headache was forming in Paige's brain. She began to wonder how much she would end up investing on Advil.

"Well, eat your breakfast and then we'll get ready to go by your house. Try to think up anything that you absolutely need for the next couple of days. When we go you'll need to get everything that we can before your parents come back home." Paige smiled down at Kim as she handed the teenager her breakfast plate that Piper had cooked.

**__**

I really should eat something too. Piper has been feeling a little ignored when it comes to her cooking lately. Paige considered for a moment. It did make Piper mad when she spent time to cook lengthy meals just to have no one eat it. But the young witch decided against it, she had far too much work to do to worry about Piper's feelings at the moment.

When Paige left the room, Phoebe decided to follow. There were questions that needed to be asked. And if Piper wasn't going to do it, then she would.

"Paige how are you going to get her into her house? I thought you said that her parents were dangerous?"

"Her parents are going to be tied up in court all day long. They won't be home until at least five o'clock. Its not like it can wait Phoebe, you heard her she needs her medicine." Paige was getting frustrated with everyone's attitude towards this girl. Its not like she was a demon, but yet they treated her like one.

"I should go with you. You don't need to go alone. It could be a dangerous situation for you to be in alone." Phoebe laid a comforting hand on Paige's arm.

"Fine do what you want too. We're leaving in a few minutes." Paige took off for her bedroom.

Piper came into the kitchen to find no one but Kim there. She wasn't sure on what to say to the troubled teen. The oldest witch took into notice that Kim was actually eating breakfast.

"Is it good?" Piper asked softly.

The girl looked up at the woman. She smiled briefly before nodding yes. She finished off a few more pieces off her eggs before gathering up her plate and glass to put into the sink. Kim then grabbed a towel and wiped off the table where she had been sitting.

Piper watched her every movement like it was her last. Something about this girl reminded her of Prue. And not bad memories either, but the good ones. Like how Prue was a little neurotic about cleaning when she was young. The teenager moved about with the same grace that Prue did.

**__**

What is it about her that reminds me of Prue? Piper asked herself in her mind. She sighed and decided on that it was just her missing her big sister and thought nothing more of it.

Kim turned to Piper and started to ask her a question but quickly found that she couldn't speak without stuttering. She waved to catch Piper's attention. She made motioned with her hands like she was writing on a piece of paper.

"What?" Piper wasn't sure what was going on with the girl. Soon she caught on to watch the teenager meant. "Oh you want a pen and paper." She searched in a nearby drawer until she found them.

Kim quickly wrote down the reason why she couldn't ask out loud for the utensils. Now she had to make a list of the things she needed from home. Piper casually stood at the counter away from the girl but still in a clear view of what she was writing.  
1) Medicine  
2) Clothes  
3) Books  
4) BOSS  


Kim put the final touches on her paper before tearing it from the pad to fold up. By this time Paige was ready to go with Phoebe right on her heels. The youngest witch was beginning to understand why Kim shied away from people; they could be down right annoying. Especially if they were related to you.

"Kim are you ready?" Paige called from the front door.

Kim stood up and waved to Piper as she left the kitchen. She approached Paige with her arm outstretched and the note in hand. Paige took the note and looked at it before giving it her approval.

"Come on kid, we got to get in a get out in case your folks decide to make a stop at home." Phoebe started to put a hand on the kid's back but was stopped by Paige.

"Don't freak her out anymore than she has to be right now." Paige said to her sister after Kim was out of hearing distance.

Kim took her seat in the back seat. She felt weird being in someone else's car. Everything of late was weird to her since she came into contact with Paige. But in her heart she knew that it was the right thing. She really needed to be away from her destructive household.

The car came to a stop leaving everyone inside of it feeling sick. Paige and Phoebe exited the car and waited for Kim to get out too. But the teenager simply sat inside the car, staring at her house through the window. Paige opened the door slowly so to not startle the girl.

"Kim?" Paige asked.

TBC....feedback please. tenryu@excite.com


	2. New Family Member

Author:Jade Unicorn  
E-mail:tenryu@excite.com  
Website:www.angelfire.com/weird2/tigerwolf  
Rating:PG13 maybe some bad language at best.  
Disclaimer:They don't belong to me they belong to the WB.  
****

Part Five

She whimpered. Not very loudly but it was a whimper that escaped from Kim's lips.

"C'mon Kim we got to get in a get out in a hurry." Paige's voice was a little more demanding.

Finally she emerged from the car with difficulty. Paige and Phoebe followed behind Kim only because they didn't know the way into the house.

The door creaked heavily as Kim pushed it open slowly. She acted as if this was a haunted house that she had never seen. After finding that no one was in the house, Kim went into the kitchen.

It was a small room that didn't look big enough for the use of three people. Wooden oak doors were the cabinets that held Kim's medicine. She opened them and pulled out four small bottles and took one pill from each. She filled up a cup of water and swallowed each pill individually.

Kim smiled briefly at the two sisters before heading into a room just off to the left of the kitchen. Paige came to the edge of the door into Kim's room.

The teenager pulled out her list and began to find the things on them. She took out a book bag and a medium sized suitcase and filled it up with the things on her list. After she was finished she walked back into the kitchen and stuck her medicine bottles into her bag.

"I'm done." She said. Her voice was stronger since she took her medicine. There was no stuttering.

"Are you sure?" Paige didn't want to have to come back to this house ever again.

Kim thought for a moment before gasping. "Boss, I've got to go get boss." She sat down her stuff and headed upstairs. Paige looked questioningly at Phoebe who just shrugged. Soon Kim came down with a large wooden, and from the look on Kim's face, a rather heavy box.

"If you could get my suitcase I'll carry the other stuff." Kim said to Paige.

They went back to the car. Kim took one last look at her house before entering the car. She ran her hands over the top of the wooden box that she had gotten from her parent's room. Carvings and markings covered the lid of the box. Phoebe watched the teenager with complete interest. When Kim moved her hands, a visible imprint of a child's hands was on the lid.

"What is that?" Paige asked as they pulled away from Kim's house.

"Boss." Kim was smiling. It took her a moment before she realized that the two sisters didn't know what she meant. "It's a family Book of Shadows; hence the name BOSS. I made it for my dad when I was little." She ran her fingers over the imprint. "This is my hand when I was six years old. I copied all the spells from my dad's book. The box was just suppose to be for my book but..." Kim opened the box. "He put in his book and my birth certificate and some information about my mother."

"Your mother? I'm not sure that I understand." Phoebe didn't really know much about this girl but she thought that Susan was her mother.

"Chester is my real father but Susan is my stepmother. My real mother left me with my father after I was born. She couldn't take care me because she was still in high school and taking care of her two sisters. Her mother died when she was young. So they were living with their grandmother and she didn't want to disappoint her family." Kim took out the birth certificate and handed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe felt her heart stop in her chest. She kept reading the same line hoping that the name would change and prove her to be wrong. A wave of sickness fell upon the middle sister as she stared at the piece of paper.

"Paige?" Phoebe asked as they pulled up in their own driveway. The car came to a stop. "Kim why don't you go ahead and take your stuff in the house, I have to talk to Paige about something. I'll give you back your certificate in a few moments."  
Kim nodded and left the car, taking with her suitcase and box. Something strange was going on between the two sisters. Phoebe's voice sounded a little anxious.

"Paige look at this." Phoebe nearly threw the paper at her sister. She was sick of looking at it. Sick of thinking that the paper just might be the truth.

"Oh my god." Paige breathed out. "You don't think...that it could be true?"

Inside Kim had taken her things to Paige's room. She assumed that was where the Wiccan wanted her to put them. She came bouncing down the stairs to meet Piper.

"Hey." She said happily. Kim was finally becoming a normal teenager. Things were different now. Since she was out of her father's grasp she could be normal.

"Where are Paige and Phoebe?" Piper noticed this change in the girl too. She smiled knowing that things were finally looking for her.

"In the car, they said that they had to discuss something." Kim shrugged; she didn't know what was going on either.

"Piper!" Phoebe said suddenly as she entered the house. She needed to discuss what was going on with all of the family, including Kim. "Kim, Piper, could you two go wait for us in the living room?"

The two females looked at each other before shrugging and complying with Phoebe's order.

"What are you doing?" Paige's voice was sharp and through her teeth.

"Piper needs to know about this and so does Kim." Phoebe didn't wait for another response. She entered the living room and took a seat next to Piper who was on the couch. Kim chose a single chair across from them so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable sitting next to one of the sisters.

"Okay, here's the deal. This is Kim's birth certificate." Phoebe handed it to her sister. Piper looked at it with half interest until she reached a certain point. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked back and forth between Kim and the paper.

"What is the deal with this? Why is everyone freaking out about my birth certificate?" Kim crossed her arms on her chest feeling slightly irritated that she was obviously the last to know.

"Kim, what is your birth mother's name?" Phoebe tested the girl.

****

Part Six

"Prudence Halliwell."

"Prue is..." Piper started out but realized that "was" would be past tense and Kim would find out sooner of later, "...was, our sister." Tears started lightly coming down her face.

Kim was stunned. So stunned, in fact that she simply stared at them like they had shed their skin and became a demon in front of her. Her limbs went numb on her. All her mind could comprehend was the words that Piper had said. And even then she didn't understand what was going on.

"So..." Kim closed her eyes feeling the beginnings of a headache forming in the center of her brain. "This means that I'm related..." She couldn't finished the sentence. She didn't know how to even start it much less finish it.

"**_If_**," Piper stressed. "if this paper is right, then we're your aunts."

"How do we find out if the paper is right or not?" Kim questioned.

The sound of a car screeching to a halt made them stop. Angry voices and slamming car doors were heard. Then the door came flying open, knocking it off of its hinges. There, in the doorway, stood Chester and Susan, Kim's parents.

"You bitch!" Chester spat at Paige. "How dare you steal my daughter away from me!" Chester pulled a gun from the inside of his coat.

"Duck!" Piper yelled out. But before they could fully move, a shot was fired, hitting Kim directly in the shoulder.  
"Shit!" Kim screamed as she grabbed her shoulder. Blood ran through her fingers and onto the floor. 

Paige's mind was rushing from one thought to another. She couldn't figure out what to do in time. As Paige laid there, cowering in the floor watching Chester, fear coursed through her. She watched as Chester raised his gun, using one hand as he pointed it at Paige's forehead.

"You know its not nice to steal my daughter away from me! She is mine, not yours, mine!" As he pulled the trigger, the world hit slow motion. Paige watched as the bullet came towards her. But suddenly it stopped and turned around. Setting its path towards Chester. The bullet hit dead center of Chester's arm, causing him to drop his gun.

Paige looked to see who or what had saved her life. There she found it, Kim holding up her hand as blood dripped off her arm and onto the floor.

"How dare you!" Chester came full force towards his daughter.

"Leo!" Piper yelled for her husband.

The white-lighter came as soon as he heard his wife's call. He saw the bleeding teenager first, bypassing Chester.

"Chester, I didn't steal your daughter away from you." Paige was scared on the inside but on the outside she looked calm. Her voice never faltered as she spoke. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt me or your daughter. Chester, you can get your daughter back but you have to try harder."

Chester had one hand placed on top of his head. His face showed that he was in deep thought. Suddenly Paige could see where Kim got her reactions from. The way Chester looked like a 5 year old that couldn't decide if he wanted to cry or shout. He kept looking towards the door like he expected someone to burst in at any moment.

"You..." Tears were officially in Chester's eyes now. "...y-you don't want to take her from me?"

"Chester..." Paige let out a sigh as she spoke his name. Things were calming down now. Chester didn't seem half as violent as he was when he came in. "she's our family too. Prue, her mother, is our sister. She has a right to stay with us now."

"P-Pr-Prue?" He stuttered out. He was crying now. The images of his former lover and mother to his child was too hard for him to bare.

"Freeze!" Darryl came to the door with his gun raised and pointed at Chester. Once his backup had came in to arrest Chester, Darryl walked over to the sisters. "Are you alright?" Suddenly he saw Kim. He knew the girl because it was him who took her from her home. He also knew that she shouldn't be in this house. It only meant that Paige brought her home when she knew she wasn't suppose to.

"Yes, he shot Kim but Leo fixed her." Phoebe answered.

"Paige, can I speak to you for a moment?" Darryl motioned for the youngest sister to follow him. "What is **_she_** doing here?" He pointed to the young girl. Piper saw this and decided it was time for her to get in on the conversation.

Phoebe and Leo stayed with Kim. They had the teenager sitting on the couch. Looking at the girl, Phoebe could see every quality of Prue. How much this child looked like her older sister. **_Prue, why didn't you tell us?_** Phoebe thought in her mind.

"Darryl she needed to go home with someone she trusted. And besides," Paige gave a look over to Kim. "she's our niece. She has every right to stay here with us. We're her family now, the only family she has left."

Darryl rubbed the bridge of his nose. He knew a headache was coming on. A headache always came to him when he entered the Halliwell mansion. Just being around a Halliwell gave him indigestion.

"You all will be the death of me." He said before turning for the door. Darryl stopped and turned to face Piper. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't know she was here. Use your best judgment. And if you insist that Kim stay here, fill out the necessary paper work before you **_all_** get thrown in jail." He sighed deeply, knowing that one day he would lose his job over things like this, and left the Halliwell house to deal on their own.

Paige quickly ran to Kim's side to be sure that she was alright. 

Piper, unseen by everyone else, went up the attic. She came to a stop in front of the Book of Shadows. In her mind she knew what she was about to do was wrong but she needed answers and there was only one way to find them. Piper found the spell she was looking for, the one to let her speak to Prue. She hadn't tried this spell since the night after the funeral. She laid out the necessary tools and began the spell. Within in a few moments a white light appeared in the circle that Piper had fixed. 

****

Part Seven

The light took shape and formed that of her Grandmother.

"Damn it." She whispered to herself. Not that she was ungrateful that she was getting to see her grandmother, but she was hoping for the one person who knew the most about this situation. And that person was Prue.

"Is there something wrong?" Her grandmother asked.

"I need to speak to Prue." Piper wasn't up for a family reunion. She didn't have much time before somebody would come looking for her.

"Piper..." Her tone was loving and yet warning.

"Now!" She was harsh but that was the only way to get to the point.

It wasn't but a moment later that Prue was standing there in the spot that her grandmother was. The sight of Prue brought back some painful memories for Piper but she didn't have time to deal with it now.

"Tell me about Kim." She spoke with a tone that let her sister know this wasn't time for fun and games.

Prue looked confusingly at her sister as she questioned, "Kim who?"

"Your daughter."

The look of confusion turned into sadness. Prue knew now exactly who her sister was talking about. But she never thought that this day would come. Whether she was alive or not. Now it did and she had to find a way to rationalize what she did.

"Why?" Piper's voice was breaking down on her.

Prue could have prolonged this by asking, 'why what?' but that would only hurt Piper more. She had to get to the truth and not stop along the way.

"I was young Piper. I was still in high school taking care of you and Phoebe. I was loaded down with everything and I made a mistake. I never thought that you would have to know."

"How?" This time it wasn't Piper, it was Phoebe. This sister didn't hide the fact that she had tears in her eyes.

"I went to a party one night. I met Chester, got a little drunk and woke up with him next to me the next morning. Whenever I found out I was pregnant, he claimed it wasn't his. Grams was upset with me about going out and getting pregnant so she helped me hide the fact that I was pregnant until I had the baby."

"So you thought it best to just throw me to that manic!" Kim had pushed her way through the crowd. She stood there, violent tears running down her face. This was the first time she had ever really seen her mother. Now she could see the family resemblance.

"No! I loved you! I had no other choice. You have to understand that I didn't know what else to do." Prue's voice was shaking now. As well as the rest of her body. In the back of her mind she thought of how much Kim had grown since she had last held her daughter in her arms.

"Then why did you wait so long? There was plenty of time, plenty of years, to come and find me. You grew up with out your daughter, but it didn't hurt you much. I grew up without a mother. Without someone to hold me at night when I had such bad dreams that I didn't sleep for days at a time. Without someone to come for me when I screamed out at night when my father did some of the most horrible things that I father could ever do. Without someone, anyone, to tell me that I'm normal, that I'm not a biological reject just because I choose to love different than others." Kim turned and ran down the stairs. She wasn't going to stand there and deal with this family reunion any longer. Mainly she hated herself right now for feeling so much anger towards her mother. The woman was dead, Kim wasn't suppose to feel like hitting Prue for leaving her, for dying on her.

Prue was going through her own dilemma at the moment. It was her time to leave, she wasn't allowed to stay any longer. So she took her last few moments to say to her sisters, "I'm sorry that you never knew. I wanted to tell you, believe me I really did. But make sure that she doesn't go back to him, he'll kill her. Let her know, assure her, that I will always love her. I love you all as well." Prue's apparition slowly faded away into the night. Leaving the sister in the state of shock.

All this while not one of them had made a move to go after Kim. Too stunned, too shocked, too angry, too something that prevented their thoughts to remember the fact that a teenage girl had just ran out of their house and into the middle of the night.

Kim ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She had no destination, its not like she knew the town at all. The only thing she knew at the moment was that she was running. Her mind and body was numb to everything else. But somewhere inside of her she knew where to go, where to hide. Kim came to a bride, not a big one but big enough to let two cars pass on. It overlooked the road and she saw car headlights come and go as she slowed down. She walked now, feeling that she found what she was looking for.

Kim leaned on the railing of the bridge, looking over the distance. She tried to catch her breath. Cold air was hitting her lungs so hard that it stung. Winter was still lingering around in the air. Darkness was all around as Kim became hyper aware of her surroundings. Would anybody find her out here in time? If not, what would happen?

Back at the manor, Piper had snapped out of her daze too realize she needed to find Kim. At this moment the sisters didn't know yet that Kim had left the house completely. But the thought wasn't far from Piper's mind.

Paige walked down the stairs expecting to find Kim in the kitchen or on the couch. But as she looked around and didn't see Kim she worried. The creaking of sound of the front door opening wider caught her attention.

"Kim!" Paige turned hoping that it was just a coincidence that the front door was open. She knew that she had to check the rest of the house before darting out looking for the girl. She walked to her own room, seeing as how that's where Kim had been sleeping. But she didn't find her there. Now it was time to let the others know what was going.

"Guys, Kim is gone." Paige grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Leo questioned.

"I have to find Kim. There's no telling where she went and if her parents find her then we're all in trouble." Paige was heading out the door when her two sisters came right behind her.

"We're going with you!" Phoebe said as she jumped into the car.

"Were do you think she went?" Paige asked, knowing that none of them really knew the answer. They didn't know much about this girl and she had never really been out into the city before so anywhere she went she wouldn't be going on purpose.

"The bridge." Piper said as if she knew the whole time where she was. Piper drove as fast as she could. She remembered what Prue had said once about that bridge.

'I use to there to get away from it all. I almost committed suicide one night on that bridge. It was just my hide away for the nights when you and Phoebe and Grams would drive me crazy.'

Prue's words were ringing louder and louder in ears right now. But it only drove her to drive faster. And when they finally reached the bridge Piper was near afraid to get out of the car. How was she suppose to react to her niece now? She had never had a niece before and didn't expect to have one this soon.

Paige was the first one to rush out of the car and run onto the bridge. There she found Kim laying down on the road of the bridge looking at the stars. She seemed at peace and was no longer crying. It was like she was at home laying in the floor watching TV.

"Kim, there you are." Paige slowed down.

"I have nothing to say to you. Please go away. I'll be there when I'm ready." She almost wanted to say 'I'll be home when I'm ready' but she realized that she didn't have a home anymore. Thanks to Paige she lost her mother and father. But then again, thanks to Paige, she had found her real family. Should she be grateful that she finally knew where she belonged, or pissed off because everything is so wrong now?

"You can't keep running away." Piper said. Although in her mind she was thinking of Prue. Of what she would say to Prue if she were here.

"I can do whatever the hell I want to. I have no one to tell me what to do anymore." Her mother was dead, her father might as well have been dead because she'd never see him again.

"No you can't." Piper spoke. Kim leaned up on her elbows to look at her. How dare she try to command Kim. This wasn't family, this was some woman who was trying to make up for somebody else's mistake. Maybe that's what she should tell Piper.

"I don't want family right now. I don't want anybody right now. At this moment I want to jump off this bridge and watch my life flash before my eyes. But, once again in my life, I haven't the courage to do it. So I'll settle with just staying right where I am until **_I'm_** ready to go back to **_your_** home."

"We're still your family, whether you want us to be or not." Phoebe said in a soothing tone.

She had hoped that it would calm Kim down but it only pissed her off even more. "I don't give a damn about family!" She stood up and got into Phoebe's face. It occurred to the witch at that moment that Kim was almost the same size as her. She only maybe half an inch taller than this teenager.

"Look where family got me! I'm out of a house because Lois Lane over there...!" Kim pointed to Paige. She did blame Paige for getting her out of her home. "decided that it was better for me to lose all I've ever known! I'm sorry if I don't fit your picture perfect image of what a family should be. But think about it, would you have willing taken me if you had known that I was a result of your sister being drunk one night and thinking she had fallen in love? If you had the chance you all would have left me just like Prue did!" Kim hated herself in that moment. She felt that it wasn't right for her to hate Prue.

Piper could see the distress in her eyes. Now she had to say those words to Kim that to have been said to her. "It's okay to hate her. She left you with a father that shouldn't be allowed to have kids. You can hate her, nobody's going to wrong you for it. In your heart you know you love her." Piper could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

Kim's breathing was erratic as she started to walk a distance away from the sisters. None of them went for her. They knew that she needed a moment. And that's all it took, a moment and Kim stared up at the sky. "Damn you!!" She screamed. Tears violently rolled down her face. "Why did you leave me?!?" Kim threw herself to the ground still crying as hard as she possibly could.

Piper made the first move towards to Kim. She sat beside the girl and held her as she cried. Phoebe had Paige came over to do the same. Kim needed to know that she was loved and this was the only way at the moment to show it.

"I'm sorry." Kim apologized into Piper's shoulder. She realized all the distress she must have caused them since she came into their lives.

"Ssh. Don't worry about it right now. Let's go home." Piper rubbed her back. It made her feel like I mother to be able to do this. Since she wasn't sure if she'd ever have children she would take this chance right now to be a mother. And with her real mother being dead, Kim would need someone to act as her mother. So Piper was trying to justify the reason why she felt this incredible urge to protect and love Kim.

They went to the car walking slowly as Kim leaned on Piper. This was the one sister she seemed to have taken to the most. Even though Paige was there first, Piper seemed more...loving than the others. Their car ride had been in silence. Piper drove even though she didn't want to. Phoebe had taken the role of holding onto Kim. And Kim was going to make sure that she didn't let go. She had her arms around Phoebe's waist with her head on Phoebe's chest.

When the car came to a stop, Phoebe wasn't sure how she was going to get out. Kim had fallen asleep in her arms. It was a cute sight to Paige and Piper as they quietly got out of the car. Piper was tempted to run in and get a camera but felt that this wasn't the exact time to do something like that.

Leo, who had been virtually clueless as to what had happened, came out of the house the minute he had heard the car. Piper motioned for him to come to the car.

"Leo," She whispered so she wouldn't wake Kim. "can you take her up to Paige's room?"

Confused, Leo agreed to it. Who was he to argue with his wife? He gently grabbed Kim, hooking one arm under her knees and the other behind her head. She never woke as he carried her up the steps and into the house. **_She's lighter than I thought. She must not weigh that much._** Leo thought to himself as he put Kim down in Paige's bed.

That night went on with nothing more said about Kim or Prue. Nothing more could be said. Each girl went to her respectable bed, but all checked on Kim before heading to sleep. How where they going to deal with this? Was Kim going to stay with them for the rest of their lives?

****

Part Eight

Morning came bright and early as usual. Kim awoke with that still strange feeling that she didn't know where she was. She kept thinking that she would wake up and find out that this was all a dream. Some sick and twisted cruel joke played on her by god just because he didn't like her. But Paige's hand quickly found her shoulder and calmed her down.

She shook herself physically to ride herself of the fears that had arisen in that moment. Breakfast was something that she needed. Slowly she detached herself from Paige's room without saying a word. Paige watched her with interest as she descended the stairs. Piper and Phoebe stood in the kitchen waiting for the other two girls to wake up.

"Morning Kim. How did you sleep?" Phoebe asked as she watched Kim grabbed her medicine and take it with a glass of water.

"Good I guess." The feeling of eyes watching her made her look up from her breakfast plate. "What?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question about last night." Piper said. She grabbed her cup of coffee and sat down opposite of Kim. "When we were at the bridge you said you didn't have the courage to kill yourself again. Have you tried to before?" Kim stopped eating, she looked up at Piper.

Instead of answering she stuck out her left arm to show a scar on her wrist. "Once when I was seven." Then she stuck out her right arm to show another scar on that wrist. "When I was nine. And I took a bunch of pills a couple of months ago. All three times I was taken to the hospital."

Piper and Phoebe was shocked. This girl really wanted to die. But why? Didn't she know that she could have gotten out and away from her father before now? She had plenty of opportunities according to Paige. Her father and step-mother worked a lot of the time. She knew how to use a phone. Hell, she could have run out the door if it got down to it. But she continued to stay. Why?

"Why did you stay all these years? You could have left before now." Piper asked suddenly.

Kim looked up from her plate and scooted her chair back a little. "I could have. But where would I go? Here? Was I suppose to show up on your doorstep and say 'hi I'm your sister's bastard child, care to keep me for the rest of you life?' That wouldn't have worked. Could have called the police except for the chief of police at the time was my uncle. He allowed it to happen. The only reason why I'm out now is because there is a new police chief who can't be bought off."

"You could have left, just walked out and found somebody to help you." Phoebe offered.

"True except for the fact that my uncle is a demon who can sniff out fear in a heart beat. Every time I tried to run away, he would find me. And do you know how badly I was beaten once I was found?" It was rhetorical question.

"Also, last night, you said that you wanted somebody to tell you that you were normal just because you loved differently. What does that mean?"

**__**

Damn, Kim thought, **_she has got an excellent memory. Shit, how am I suppose to get out of this one?_** Luckily for Kim she didn't have to find a way, Paige found it for her by walking in and disrupting their conversation.

"I have to go in to work today. Kim I think that its best if you come with me for the next couple of weeks until its safe enough for you to stay home by yourself."

"School starts in a couple of weeks." Kim said under her breath as she put up her plate.

"What?" Paige questioned.

"I said, 'I'm not too found of Ricky.' You know, the cop that's always there jumping down everyone's throat." Kim lied. She wanted to go to a public school for once. But she couldn't let them be burden with that at the moment.

"Oh, mean neither." Kim left them to go change clothes.

Phoebe stood at the counter reading the newspaper. "Hey." She said as she read over a certain article. "Look at this. '**Local man's body has been identified. Thirty-eight year old Chester Rogers' body was found in the sewer by construction workers last night. He was due in court today over alleged reports of physical abuse, molestation and child endangerment of his daughter Kimberly Prudence Rogers, age 14. 'The body looked mangled,' explains Jeremy Winston who found the body, 'like it had been attacked by a large dog. It hardly looked like a human at all when I first looked at it.' Both of Kimberly Rogers parents are now deceased. Police say that she'll go to her next of kin, Piper Halliwell.'**" 

Phoebe looked up from the paper with eyes wide. "So she really is going to stay with us."

"What do you think would have killed him?" Piper looked at the paper, she acted like she didn't hear the part of her being the now legal guardian of Kim. She didn't want to think about it for now.

"Anybody who heard about this case." Paige commented. "Don't get me wrong, I respect life, just not life like his. The man was scum. Look at what he did to his daughter, our niece. Now Kim doesn't have to worry about him coming after her anymore."

"Paige," Piper sighed, now wasn't the time to argue with her sister. "How are we going to tell Kim about her father's death?"

"He's dead?" The voice was barely audible but it was still Kim.

"Oh honey." Phoebe went to go hug the girl but she just backed away. She wasn't crying like expected. She didn't even look the least bit upset.

"He deserved to die. Who ever done it needs a plaque. Are we ready to go Paige?" Kim didn't wait for an answer, she turned on her heal and left for the car. Once inside she felt like crying. But she couldn't allow herself to fall like that. She had to keep telling herself that it was a good thing that he died. Still, this was the man who was responsible for her existence. Should she be grateful that she was out of his clutches or upset that he was now forever gone?

"Kim." Paige sat down in the driver's seat of the car. She had this big old speech planned out to say to Kim but she wasn't given the time.

"Don't waste your breath. I don't care, really I don't." But she was dying inside. "Do you think we could stop by my house and pick up something?" She kept her eyes looking out the car window at the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked as she looked at her niece in the car. She felt for sorry for her. The girl had lost her parents and gained a family that she didn't even know all in one day. That would be tiring on even the strongest person.

"Find a place to put her because I guess she staying with us." Piper sighed and took a drink of her coffee.

TBC...feedback is welcomed: tenryu@excite.com


	3. Problems Solved

****

Author:Jade Unicorn

****

E-Mail:tenryu@excite.com

****

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters except for Kim and her family.

****

Notes:Just a little note, a warning, about this chapter, there are some "issues" that could bother people about this particular chapter. I didn't want to give it away but I have to warn those homophobic's, though I don't think that there are any around anymore. It is sort of slashy because Kim is dating a girl. Other than that, you'll have to find out on your own. Have fun reading! And let me know what you think.

****

Part Nine

Paige pulled up to Kim's old house. It seemed weird to her to think of this as her old house and the manor as her new house. Kim jumped out of the car never saying a word to Paige. Paige figured that it would only take her a minute to get whatever it was that she was going for. And she was right because it was that much longer that Kim came out of the house. She carried two bags that looked almost like book bags into the back seat of car. She got in the front seat and pulled some headphones on so she could lose herself in something other than reality.

The silence nearly killed Paige. She wanted to talk to this girl but she wasn't sure how. Things were a little strained between them. But Kim needed time to go over the fact that her father was now dead. They pulled up to the office. Kim shivered as she remembered her first encounter with this place. Never did she want to be here again. When you add to the fact that Tom was going to be terribly pissed when he saw Paige, she wasn't anticipating a safe return.

Paige brought her into the building. Tom was there waiting. He didn't look too pleased with the whole situation.

"I want to see you in my office." Tom said. Paige showed Kim where to sit and she followed Tom.

Kim sat down in the little cubical that Paige called an office. She saw the picture of the three sisters. Inside she felt a sting of pain because she knew that soon she would be the next smiling face under the frame. In a way she didn't want to be, she wanted to go back to the way things were. But then again, she was sort of happy that she was in a home where she could be herself.

Kim reached into one of her bags and pulled out a cell phone. Technically it was Susan's phone, but she wasn't using it. In her mind, Kim figured that it was best that someone use it until they cut off the service. Carefully she dialed the number that she knew by heart. She was nervous about this phone call.

"H-hello?" A groggy female voice answered.

"Rose, it's me." Kim nearly whispered into the phone.

"Oh my god, Kim?" The female awoke as soon as she knew who it was. "Where are you? Are you okay?" She hadn't heard from Kim in several days and she was worried about the girl.

"Don't worry about it. I'm with family now, I guess. My birth mother's sisters to be exact. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you." Kim looked over the cubical wall to see Paige and Tom still into their argument. Tom was throwing papers and yelling. "Look I've got to go. I'll call you in a couple of days when things are better. I love you." Kim said into the phone.

"I love you too. Please stay safe."

"I will baby girl, I will. Bye." Kim put the phone back into her bag. She looked around once more to see Paige coming out of the office. What Kim didn't know was what was said in that office.

"Damn it Paige!" Tom had shut the door with a slight slam. He sort of didn't mean to slam it but he was mad. "You can't just take a child because you want to. I trusted you with this case and this is how you repay me?" He was still standing at the door. Too mad to remember to move anywhere else, and too upset to throw her out.

"Tom you have to listen to me. She's family and she belongs to us now. Her birth mother was my oldest sister Prue. Now the paper's said that since Chester is dead she'll go to her next of kin, Piper who is also my older sister." Paige had this staying calm under pressure thing down.

Tom walked to his desk, stilling holding some papers for his next case. He breathed in a deep breath and then threw the papers on the desk causing Paige to jump. "You didn't know before hand did you?" He questioned.

Should she answer truthfully or not? She didn't have to dwell on it because he continued to speak. "I can't believe you Paige. You know what?" He was smiling strangely now. "I'm not going to do anything about it. Fill out the necessary papers and she's yours." He sighed heavily and sat down. Under his breath he mumbled something along the lines that Darryl had said the day before.

Paige came up behind Kim sitting at her desk. Kim was holding the picture of the three sisters. She looked up to see Paige and placed the picture back in its place. Paige pulled up another chair to sit next to Kim.

Meanwhile, back at the manor Piper and Leo were well into an argument.

"Leo please, I'm not going to change my mind on this."  
"She could be a liability. I'm not saying that I don't want her here. It's just that I think she would be safer in a home that didn't deal with demonic activity every hour of the day." This shocked Piper that he would say this. Considering this was the same man who tried to convince her that they could have a baby and actually keep it alive.

"I know what you're saying and I understand. But she's family. She's Prue's daughter and I'm not about to lose what little I have left of my sister. She's all we're ever going to have left of Prue and I don't intend on throwing her into a home where she doesn't know anybody." Piper picked up a box and moved it from the basement and out into the living room. Leo followed behind her the whole time. "You can either help me or go away." Piper said.

Leo knew that he might as well give in because could be downright stubborn sometimes and this was one of those times.

The day at the office was boring as hell in Kim's eyes. She spent most of her time writing in this notebook that she had brought with her. Paige didn't bother her; she didn't see a reason too. Kim seemed perfectly content by sitting there by herself. It occurred to Paige that the reasons she would be so good at a time like this is because of how she was raised. Kim was use to being alone.

Their car ride home wasn't as bad. Kim tried to talk to Paige about Chester. All the things that went through her mind from the first time that she saw Paige and until that day, she spoke about. Paige was shocked to here about some of this girl's fears of the Charmed Ones and everything else.

As soon as Kim walked into the house she found Piper waiting on her. "Come here I have a surprise for you." Piper took Kim's hand and took her into the kitchen. Leo and Phoebe seemed to have been waiting there. Piper placed a blindfold over Kim's eyes. The teen felt Piper take her arm and walk to across the kitchen.

"Watch your step." Phoebe called from in front of Kim.

"Uh, wouldn't that defeat the purpose of a blindfold if I can where I'm going?" Kim answered.

Finally they came to a stop. Piper pulled off Kim's blindfold to revel the secret. Kim looked around in awe as she saw a bed, two dressers, and a bean bag chair. She assumed that this was her new room.

"I know that it's not perfect but it'll do for now. You can move things around and put them wherever you to." Piper was excited as she watched Kim's reactions.

"So I'm staying?" She had to be sure.

"Yes you're staying." Kim fiercely hugged Piper. She finally had a home, a place that wanted her.

****

Part Ten

Leo took Kim to get her things from her old house. It only took two trips due to the fact that Kim didn't have that much stuff. On her last trip she gave Leo the last box to take to the car. As he left she looked around the little space that she called a room. It was where she grew up and found herself. She learned about life and got her first taste of magic in this room. Worlds of words and history was opened to her while she stayed locked up in here.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, as she knew that this was the last time she would ever be in this house. Regardless of the fact that her father had destroyed her innocence, made her become an adult even before she was a teenager and did horrible things to her, this was the only place that she knew existed in this world.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on the past, she had a new family to tend to. A family that had promised to take care of her and protect her from harm. And now she had to walk away from the past. She had to leave her demons here and get on with life. Finally she would have a chance to live the life that she was meant to.

Kim placed everything they way she wanted it in her new room. Things where looking different than she had in her old room. And that was a good thing. She didn't want everything to be exactly the same because that would just be a reminder of the past and the bad things that came along with it.

Piper knocked on the door. She came down the stairs slowly. "Kim? You have a...visitor." Piper stepped out of the way to let a young girl about Kim's age through. Kim immediately sat up in her bed to see the guest.

"T-thanks." Kim said, hoping that Piper would leave very soon. Piper left the two girls alone and shut the door behind her. Kim nearly fell into tears as she heard the door shut.

"Rose, how did you find me?" Kim questioned as she hugged the girl tightly.

"I'll always find my way back to you." Rose pulled back to look into Kim's eyes.

"God Rose I love you. I've missed you so much and you know that I would do anything for you." Kim kissed Rose. It was a nice feeling to finally be able to touch her girlfriend after so long.

"I love you too. I just had to make sure that you were safe. I know who killed Chester." Rose spoke softly incase the other house occupants were listening. "Charlie did. The full moon happened and he broke free. He's sorry for what he did. But there's something wrong with him now. He can't change back." She thought about her words carefully. "Its like he's stuck in his werewolf form. But he looks different Kim. It's scary because he's fiercer. We can't keep him long we need help."

"You're going to die bitch!" Chester was suddenly in the room. He looked just as the newspaper had explained his body to be. Only he seemed to have taken a demonic form. His eyes were red as if they had been bleeding. Cuts, ranging from all different depths, covered his body. Beside him was Charlie. Rose was right, he did look different from his usually change into the werewolf. He was like.... A large dog. An electric blue orb shot from Chester's hand and into Rose's back. She fell to the floor in pain. Charlie came running and snaring to attack Rose's body.

"NO!!!!" Kim screamed falling beside Rose. She was willing to fight both Chester and Charlie if it came down to it.

Her own screaming is what woke Kim up. She sat up in the bed, looking around at the unfamiliar room. Sweat rolled down her face as she recalled what had just happened. A dream was all it was. But the sense of reality around it is what scared her the most. She was panting heavily as all the memories of the dream came back to her. She knew what she had to do now.

"Kim are you all right?" Piper came running down the stairs to see a very disturbed teen on the bed. She came to the bedside of Kim, feeling of her forehead. "What happened?" Piper worried about the girl.

"There's trouble." Kim looked at Piper. "We have to go save an innocent."

Kim jumped out of her bed and grabbed her shoes. She put them on knowing that she had to hurry. Piper wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that Kim wasn't lying so she had to grab her sisters and hurry. Once Kim had her shoes on, she grabbed a small bag that she hooked on one side of her neck and let the bag hang at the opposite hip. Everything she was going to need for this little adventure was in here.

"Come on." Kim ran out to the car. Three very confused sisters followed.

"Kim what's going on?" Paige asked. Piper got into the driver's seat and Phoebe got in the passenger seat. Paige was in the back with Kim.

"Go to the cemetery." She didn't feel like giving the whole story but she knew that she had to. Putting three lives in danger gave a good enough reason to tell them. "I know who killed Chester and its going to kill again tonight if we don't get there soon."

It wasn't that long before they were at the cemetery. The sisters followed Kim's lead as she hurriedly ran across the grass to the opposite side of the cemetery. There was a mausoleum that the sisters had never seen before. It wasn't like the one that Cole used to hang out in.

Kim ran inside. There was the girl that she dreamed about, Rose. In the back of the room was a large steel cage.

"What the hell?" Paige asked as she saw the occupant of the cage. Piper recognized the animal in the cage as what she had turned into at one point. A wendigo.

"Kim what are you doing here?" Rose walked towards to Kim.

"Look, Charlie is the one who killed Chester." She was out of breath.

"I know. Charlie can't change back either. I'm not sure what to do and he's getting really restless. It took the whole Company to get him back."  
"Why is he still here then?" Kim questioned.

Obviously there was more going on than the sisters knew about.

"It's the only place he'd stay at. But then he kept trying to leave this morning. He was calm about it at first but now he's getting weird." Rose picked up a slab of raw meat and threw it into the cage. Charlie immediately jumped on the food devouring it in almost one bite. "I can't hold him much longer."

Kim reached into her bag and pulled out a small vile. Charlie growled heavily inside his cage. He started throwing his body against the door.

"You all need to get out now!" Kim yelled to the others. "Now!" She had to do this alone. And the fact that she might not survive what was going to happen weighed in on her opinion. If she was going to die doing this spell to save her friend then she wasn't about to take everybody else down with her.

Rose was the first to leave. Paige wanted to stay and argue but she was pulled out by her sisters. They knew something was going to happen. Now it was just Kim and Charlie. He seemed to know what was going to happen.

"Damn it Charlie. Why did you do it? Protecting you, or me?" She asked him even though she knew that there would be no answer. Though he acted like he understood her by looking sympathetically at her, how she knew that she couldn't figure out. Just the way his eyes looked at her showed there was still a heart underneath all that fur.

"Are you Rose?" Piper questioned. The girl nodded her head yes. "Then do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"I know just about as much as you do. Charlie, the werewolf in there, is my brother. He got bit by a werewolf a couple of years ago. Until now he seemed to have it under control. But now..." She was wondering, fearing, what was going on inside that mausoleum. "He's the one that killed Chester. Would have gotten Susan too if the Company hadn't have shown up."

"Company?" Phoebe looked at the girl.

"I don't want to do this Charlie." Kim said to the beast. "But you know that it's the only way."

"Yeah, the Company is this underground group that take in demons and vampires and other things like that to do experiments on them. That's how I met Kim. Charlie broke into her house, while he was in werewolf form, and I was one of the people who came in to get him. We sort of became friends after that. I've been keeping up with how she was doing, both Charlie and I were. Charlie loves Kim like he does his family." Somehow even though Rose was terrified for both her brother and Kim, she managed to smile as she expressed her love for the girl.

Shaking with fear, Kim began the spell. She threw the whole bottle at Charlie so that it would break on his skin. Once the bottle broke Kim recited the words necessary to get the job done.

**__**

Depart this form so that life can be reborn.

It was a simple sentence that had to be said several times to work.

Outside the girls heard a rumbling sound. Before anyone could comment on it the mausoleum blew up in flames.

****

Part Eleven

They jumped to the ground for cover. Piper's first thoughts went to everyone's safety. And with everyone she meant Kim too. Kim was in that building.

The last thing that Kim saw was a blue flame erupting before her eyes. Then an explosion of heat set in as she heard, and felt, the building ascend into flames.

"Oh god." Piper had tears in her eyes. She slowly walked towards the mausoleum.

"What happened?" Rose came and stood beside Piper. Was this the end of Kim? Did she die in that blast? She had to; nobody could survive something like that.

Phoebe pulled Piper into her arms to shield her from seeing the building fall to the ground. She had just as much pain in her heart that Kim was dead but Piper held more. Piper was attached to this girl already. And Piper was so fragile that losing another family member could be the thing to break her completely.

"Damn that felt good!" It was a male's voice. Piper turned and looked to see that out of the flames came walking Kim and a male that she guessed was Charlie. It was like the fire didn't effect them at all. They were walking through it with ease.

Rose ran to Kim and gathered her up in a hug. Her clothes felt a little warm were she had been in the flames but Rose didn't care. She checked Kim over to see if she was hurt at all. Then she turned her attention to her brother and did the same.

Piper came to Kim's side and hugged her. "Don't ever do something like that again!" Piper scolded the girl.

Kim was smiling even though what had just happened was pretty serious. But she had just saved Charlie's life.

"What happened in there?" Rose questioned.

"I had to do something to save Charlie. So I found a spell that stripped him of his demonic side." Kim smiled over to Charlie. It had been a long time since she had seen him. He seemed taller now. Almost like Leo only bigger.

Kim walked off to the car with Rose. She wanted to forget what had just happened here but she knew that Paige wasn't going to let her off that easily. Once the two girls were out of hearing rang, Kim spoke.

"I had a dream that Chester and Charlie killed you. It could have been a premonition or something but I had to make sure that you were safe." Kim smiled the girl. She knew in her heart that she would have to explain her relationship with Rose but she didn't want to.

"Kim, let's get you home." Piper came up behind the girls, placing a hand on Kim's back. It was the first time that Kim took into notice how Piper looked at her. The same way that Susan used to look at her when Chester was gone. The same motherly looks that used to make her feel bad because her real mother was dead. But when Piper did it, it didn't bother her.

Rose had her own car so she could drive Charlie home. Kim wanted to kiss Rose but now was not the time. She simply held Rose's hand for a moment and then slowly walked back to the car. It was a now or never moment in her mind as she sat down. She seemed to still be pumped from the explosion; her adrenaline was rushing, so she had to say it now.

"Rose is my girlfriend." She said in a proud manner. The car was silent. None of them knew what to say. Kim could feel her hand involuntarily reach for the door handle in case she was told to get out of the car. Piper turned around to look at Kim and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Uh...." Piper started but she didn't really know what to say. With every second that went by Kim felt more terror rising in her.

"I kind of thought something was up that day in the attic with Prue. When you said that you loved different." Paige tried to remember all that was said. "I'm okay with it." Paige brushed it off like it was nothing.

"So am I." Phoebe put her hand over Kim's to show her love for her niece.

Now all that was left was Piper. And that was the one opinion that Kim wanted to know the most.

"Me too." Piper finally said with a smile on her face.

Kim had a million things going through her mind as they drove home. Silence was getting to her now. She wanted to hear somebody say something, anything, about what had happened there in the mausoleum. When they pulled up at the manor Kim felt different. She couldn't place it but she knew that something was different about the airwaves around her. It felt like nothing bad so she didn't bother with it.

"I'm going to sleep." Kim headed to her room. "Her room," it would be a while before she could say that or even think it and make it sound good.

"Kim, listen to me." The voice was familiar but yet not. Kim looked around the room; it was bathed in white. And Prue was in the middle calling for Kim. "I have to show something."

****

Part Twelve

"What could you possibly show me?" Kim was still feeling a little anger at her mother. The woman left her with Chester and never came to see her. Was she suppose to be all sunshine and daisies when Prue finally decided to talk to her?

"I want to prove to you that I wanted you from the day I found out that I was pregnant." Prue reached out her hand to Kim hoping that her daughter would take it. Kim looked at the outstretched hand wondering if she should take it or not. After a moment of thinking, Kim thought that it couldn't hurt.

Suddenly the room was different. There was a party going on. Prue was out on the dance floor dancing with Chester. They both looked so young and....drunk. Very, very drunk in Kim's opinion. But she wasn't here to judge. Actually she wasn't all that sure what she was doing here anyways.

"I didn't want to go home with him. But after a few more drinks I did." Prue said. She watched her younger self.

The scene changed again. Now they were outside of the manor during what could be called early morning. Kim heard fast footsteps behind her and turned to see the young Prue running towards the manor saying something under her breath.

"Damn it, Grams is going to kill me. I hope she's not up. God, I hope I don't get caught."

"Come on." The older Prue said. They walked in behind the young Prue and into the manor. Things looked so different than the manor that Kim had been living in the past few days. It didn't half as empty as it did in the present. Grams must have had a major impact on the manor after she died.

"Prue, is that you?" Grams' voice called from the living room. Prue froze in the kitchen, she knew she was caught. There was no point in hiding it now. "You have disappointed me Prue." Grams came in the kitchen to face her oldest granddaughter. "I can't believe that you deliberately stayed out all night long. Go to your room."

Kim almost felt sorry for her mother. But she knew that there was more to come.

"This is when I found out I was pregnant." Older Prue said.

They were still in the manor not much had changed. Except there was a young Piper standing at the stove making lunch for everybody. Prue came walking in slowly she looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" Piper questioned. She looked almost like she did in the present. She was just shorter. And her hair was barely below her chin.

"Nothing." She didn't really want to explain what happened. She went up the stairs to find her grandmother.

"Prue, did the doctor's visit go well?" Grams asked as she shut the door behind her. They were in Prue's room. Kim recognized this room as the same one that she slept in the first few nights of staying at the manor.

Young Prue burst into tears. "He said I was pregnant."

Grams sighed heavily. She couldn't believe that this would happen to her granddaughter at such a young age.

"What are you going to do? Are you keeping it?"

"No, the baby's father said he'd take the child after it's born." Prue was crying.

"Little did I know then..." Older Prue began. "That he would do the things to you that he did. I'm sorry."

It was now a couple of months later. Prue was starting to show and now was Grams' time to intervene.

"Here drink this." Grams handed Prue a glass that held yellow liquid. Prue drank it all and soon the growing belly was hid from everybody. "You drink one of these every morning and nobody will know that you are pregnant."

And Prue did. Every morning up until the day that she went into labor. It was just her and Grams in the house. She was rushed to the hospital.

Kim found herself beside young Prue on the gurney giving birth.

"You think that you could give a person some kind of warning before you go and travel them through time?" Kim said to older Prue.

"Congratulations Miss Halliwell, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor started to hand the baby to Prue but she refused.

"Don't, I can't. Give her to her father." Prue had strong will power to not see this child.

"How is this suppose to prove that you loved me when you couldn't even hold me?" Kim was getting angry.

Prue said nothing but watched Chester.

"I know this is hard on you to just give her up. I want you to be there for her in her life as much as possible Prue." Chester smiled down at his daughter then handed her to the nurse who was waiting to do the check ups on her. They took the baby out of the room. "I want you to give her a name. If you're not going to be there then the least you can do is name her."

Prue thought about it for a moment. "Kimberly, I want her first name to be Kimberly."

"Then her middle name is going to be Prudence." Chester said in a matter of fact voice.

The same white light that was there in the beginning was there now. Kim found herself just standing there with Prue. The look of sadness that was in Prue's eyes as she looked at her daughter.

"If I had held you then I wouldn't have ever let go. I could handle raising you the way I thought that you should have been raised. Chester used to be a loving man, but now..." Prue looked off into the distance. She didn't want to start crying here.

"I love you...mom." Kim felt weird saying "mom." She never called Susan that, and she would never have anyone to call that to ever again. This was her chance.

"I love you too."

Now Kim was alone in this light. But the light started to shimmer away. She rolled over to find herself in her bed. The clock read 4:57 AM. She must have dreamt all of that. Then again it could have really been Prue contacting with her from the other side to do what she said, prove her love. And she did.

****

Two Years Later...

Kim walked up the stairs to greet her family for breakfast. Actually she wasn't much a more person still but food was food. There were hushed whispers as she entered the room.

"Surprise!" They yelled. Not one who liked surprises Kim stared at them.

"You're purposely trying to kill me aren't you?" She asked as she saw they had a cake and presents.

"Aren't you excited? Its your 16 birthday." Piper hugged the girl. It seemed like forever ago that this girl came into their lives. When in reality it had been almost two years. They couldn't see living their lives without each other.

Life was definitely better now that Kim had found this family. Susan had tried to make contact with Kim the first several months that she was living there. But once she realized that Kim wasn't having any part of it, she stopped.

Kim came in useful with the Charmed Ones at times. It was like having Prue back in the family. Though sometimes Piper wanted Kim to stay at the manor to stay out of trouble. But Kim had a way of getting to wherever the sisters where. It proved difficult for her to spend a lot of time with them all at once when they were at P3. Seeing as how Kim couldn't go there because she was underage. They did spend time together as a family a lot though.

Things were looking up for Kim. She wasn't half as depressed as she use to be. She was even enrolled into school that same year she moved in. Technically she had been home schooled most of her life. Well, that's what Piper told the principal of the high school. Kim started her ninth grade year and passed with flying colors. She was now a junior working on being a senior. At times it proved to be difficult to be in high school and be a witch. But she learned how to get away with things and leave early during school for "family emergencies." She wondering sometimes how many times she could actually get away with using that excuse. It seemed to work up until now so she wasn't going to question it.

Rose was still around too. The sisters and Leo learned to accept Rose and Kim's relationship. Kim and Rose had been through some rough times while she had been living with Chester and they had to hide. But they managed to keep it together. Now they had a chance to be together without having to hide. They became closer together because of it. Kim had even considered asking Rose to marry her. She was working in a jewelry store now. Staying at home was just not something she wanted to do. And she needed money for a car. Often Kim looked at the engagement rings trying to find she wanted. Officially she never made up her mind on whether she would ask Rose to marry her or not.

But you never know what could happen when you bring your work home with you. Paige learned that firsthand, and now she wouldn't take it back for the world.

****

THE END.

E-mail me with your opinions or thoughts. I know that this last chapter wasn't up to par with the others. But I tried. Thanks for reading my story. More stories by this author will come later.


End file.
